Raised in Containment (Discontinued to be rewritten)
by March-Macabre
Summary: Harry was quite different from the others. He was what a man in his dreams called, 'special'. He had always liked the man even if he had struck him as quite odd with those butterflies following him. However, what would happen if he actually met the man in real life, and he asked him to follow him. Will Harry go with him? (First fanfic published. Please don't hate too much.)
1. SCP 5000 Documents

**(First fanfic, yay... Well, this story is rated Teens. Lots of gore and blood 'cause cmon. This is the SCP Foundation we're talkin' about here. Oh, and mind strong language in this story because well, reasons.)**

 _SCP-_ _5000_

 _Object class: Safe_

 _Special Containment Procedure: SCP-5000 is to be kept in a furnished type 4 cell at Site 17. Items requested from the SCP is to be approved by O5 before being given to the SCP. Furniture for 5000's room is consisted of;_

 _• A single bed with plain covers (Even though subject prefers to sleep on the floor)_

 _• Two (2) bookshelves filled with fantasy, educational or fictional books_

 _• A single dresser for clothes_

 _• A wardrobe with clothes given by Foundation perso_ _nell_

To see testing log, go to **Adendum 1-testing log**.

 _Description: SCP-5000 is a 7-year-old british male with messy jet black hair and vibrant green eyes behind large circular glasses. He is about 43.5" tall and weighs roughly about 57.6 pounds. Subject is also noted to have a scar on his forehead and has shown to have multiple scars and bruises littered across his body. Subject also prefers to be refered as "Harry James Potter"._ _Subject is described by on-site personell as friendly, sweet, timid, innocent and shy. When let out of his room, subject would wander around the facility and was seen tidying offices, watering plants, picking up trash and in one occasion, was seen cooking for Dr. Kondraki once while he was working on his reports overnight. When questioned why, the subject replied by saying; "Uncle Vernon always said that if I live with someone, I need to make myself useful to prove my worth.", which made other personell quite aggitat_ _ed._

 _SCP-5000 posseses an anomolous property which somehow made him immune to any sort of danger. Subject also has been noted to cause telekenetic reaction towards items around it or teleports to a random location whenever in a state of distress or fear. Subject has also demonstrated powerful yet very limited reality manipulation. The reason for this is mainly because it seems to physically drain most of the energy from the subject in the matter from minutes to seconds, depending on what the subject is focusing on. Subject has shown remarkable effects on emotion toward other living organisms such as calmness, love and a feeling of acceptance, which had made him very popular with on-site personnell. Other than the anomolous properties, this SCP is_ _rather friendly and cooperative towards on-site personn_ _ell and has been given access to freely roam the foundation, however any access to any active testing chamber is to be denied. Reasons for this is unknown. SCP-5000, however is allowed to visit any other safe classed SCPs. If subject wishes to see any Euclid or Keter classes SCPs, the subject must be accomponied with at least two (2) level 4 clearence personell before entering the chamber of the chosen SCP. This is because_ _the subject has an odd quirk to be able to socialize with the SCPs without seeming to be in any sort of danger as because his presence seems to calm them down. Having SCP-5000 get in contact with SCP-682 is still being discussed._

 _ **Adendum:** SCP-5000 was retrieved fro_ _m a local neighbourhood in Privet Drive, Surrey in London. The subject was first noticed by the Foundatio_ _n when an agent saw the subject disappear from the streets from a group of children to a rooftop. After managing to get the subject down,_ _agents brought_ _him to Foundation Care._

 _Note: The subject is no longer allowed near any sharp or dangerous items due to his lack of control of his power. Attemptions to control it is still unknown. -_ _O5_


	2. Somewhere else to go

**_(1.Sorry for the latest update in history. Life was being a bitch. 2.Okay, I made a mistake on the first one but I'm planning to fix any mistakes made until I've finished at least 5 chapters before I review them again. So please, bear with me until then and to those that have any ideas to improve the story, please just PM me.)_**

Before Harry even came into the facility's attention, the Foundation was already searching for sources of phenomenal activities from a few years ago. It first happened since on July 11th in 1990 at Pivet Drive, Surrey, when owls began to fly in flocks at daytime, people wearing odd robes and sudden fireworks firing to the sky, all on that specific date. However, the Foundation ignored the event, thinking it was just another one of the crazy and stupid parties that went out of hand until anomalous incidents were reported from the same exact area.

Clef placed the files down onto his desk. He groaned as he stretched himself, hearing some bones pop. Another incident was reported to the Foundation and some of their agents have already found the source of the anomalous incidents. They're currently tracking it down as he read through the report. It seems that the anomaly was just a little kid about 8 years old. Said kid can teleport to different locations, physically change things and act as a mediator to some people. He wasn't sure if it was a coincidence that the kid had control (or not in Harry's case) over these types of powers or he was personally designed by some sick fuck who then decided it'd be a great idea to put this kid in an abusive home. Other than that, what he read about the kid had shocked him quite a bit. He picked the files back into his hands and re-read them again.

 _'Knock, knock, knock.'_

Clef didn't bother to look up from the papers as he replied, "Come in!". A man entered his office. Clef looked up from the papers and addresed the man. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

[...]

He was scared. Those... people that took him away looked scary to him. Uncle Vernon had once mentioned if he couldn't control his 'freakishness', he'll be sent away to someone who can. He didn't meant it at all. In fact he didn't even know how the teacher's hair turned from its dull greyness into a bright blue colour but that didn't make it any better. It scared him even more when the Dursleys agreed to let him get taken away by the men, who just tossed him into the back of a truck. Harry huddled himself closer. He hated the autumn. It always made his cupboard more colder than what he was used to and now he was in a truck which made the coldness worse. At least they were nice enough to give him some pillows and a thin blanket to sleep on. They told him to get some sleep because to where they were going is going to take a while. He would've had some decent sleep if it wasn't so cold for him. He wrapped as much of the blanket onto himself as he could but still felt the coldness clinging onto him but eventually he fell asleep.

A few hours later, Harry woke up. He half-expected to hear his Aunt to knock on his cupboard door and demanded that he woke up for chores but instead he just sat up as he heard footsteps from outside the metal walls. That was when he suddenly remembered everything from before. The scary people that took him away and the fact that he was sent away because of those things that he hadn't meant to do. Naturally, it made him even more scared and confused. He walked over to the door slowly-

-it suddenly opens and the light from outside blurred his vision a bit. He squinted his eyes as he stumbled back and accidentally fell down on his butt. "Jeez kid, calm down will you?" Harry opened his eyes again and saw a man that reminded him of the one in his recent dreams. He started to have dreams with him in them when he first saw a butterfly in the house, which he helped let out from the mercy of Dudley. He was exactly the same but without the butterflies swarming around him, he could clearly see his face. The man in question held up his hand for him and said, "Need some help?". Harry didn't know how to reply to the offer but chose to comply. He hesitantly took the man's hand and pulled himself up. Harry looked at the man again. His dark hair was held under a hat. His spectacles were on the bridge of his nose and his emerald green eyes shone as bright as his own.

He looked back down at Harry and asked him, "You okay kid?" Harry was startled a bit but he nodded. The man nodded back. He turned to the scary men, yelling, "Come on! The kid is harmless." The man looked back down at Harry. "Don't worry," he said. "They'll take care of you." he said before walking out a door. Harry wanted to follow him but the scary men didn't allow him. He tried to get through again and it still didn't work. He decided to just obey them. They placed some metal things on his hands before bringing him up some stairs and in through a gate like place. As he went throught the big gate, Harry saw things that made him feel awe. He was in a building where the roof were made completely from glass and a few metal structures to keep it in place. He also saw lots of people, mainly older ones, walk by with white jackets.

As the men that brought Harry in escorted him to a place, he noticed that most people would make way for him to walk by and occasionally some would stare, point and whisper. Harry started to cower at the attention. He didn't like it. His aunt Petunia would always do that to the other ladys in his neighbourhood. He remembered that whenever his aunt did that with a new neighbour that just moved in. A few days later, she became just like his aunt. Harry shuddered at a thought. 'What if... they know about me? Will they treat me like how aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon does?' he wondered. He looked back up from his thoughts and the men seemed to slow down. 'Guess we're near.' he thought. One of them slid a card in a machine thing and wrote in some numbers. 1-6-3-7-0. He memorises it. They told him to go inside and naturaly he obeyed them. When he was in, he heard the door slam from behind and heard the locks. He saw a table but he just stood there. Memories from months ago came back. He felt very scared that the people in the new building will make him work and punish him if he did bad. He fell on his knees, breath hitching.

'W-what if they do even worst than the Dursleys?' he thought. He held his head down as a particular memory came into mind. He remembered when the Dursleys brought him to church. He remembered when his uncle told the church's priest about him and what he did. However, he remembers very clearly when the priest glared at him when he made a speech about how the wicked studied witchcraft and why witches and wizards must be burned. He remembers the fear that the speech had put him in. He was so immersed into his thoughts that he didn't notice someone else had entered the room and he especially didn't notice the table and the chairs are now floating up into the air.

[...]

When Clef had entered the room, almost straight off the bat, the subject had shown off its anomalous abilities. 'Well,' he thought. 'Couldn't be any more worse.' He knocked on the door to gain SCP-5000's attention. The subject's eyes snapped opened as if it was previously lost in thought. The table and chairs that were floating fell back onto the ground with a loud 'thunk!'. 5000's eyes widened as he began stammering out apolagies. That was when Clef noticed its eyes glow and remembered that one of the notes from the containment crew that if its eyes glow brighter, it can either escape or have something thrown in a random direction. Clef slowly kneeled down at the subject and tried to soothe it. "Hey, now," He started. "Calm down there. Everything is going to be alright. Let's take a seat now, shall we?" He finished with a 'kind' (unnerving) grin.


	3. Interview-01

**_[Below is an interview between Dr Clef and SCP-5000]_**

 _Dr. Clef: Good morning, SCP-5000._

 _Dr. Clef: How are you doing today?_

 _SCP-5000: I-I'm fine..._

 _Dr. Clef: Good. Now lets begin sha-_

 _SCP-5000: U-um, s-sir?_

 _Dr. Clef: Yes, 5000?_

 _SCP-5000: I d-don't want t-to be rude but..._

 _SCP-5000: C-can you call me Harry instead?_

 _Dr. Clef: Of course, Harry. If your comfortable with it._

 _SCP-5000: (Subject nods while looking down)_

 _Dr. Clef: Now, Harry?_

 _SCP-5000: (Subject raises his head)_

 _SCP-5000: Y-yes, sir?_

 _Dr. Clef: Can you tell me what you remember before you came here?_

 _SCP-5000: Well, I remember growing up with the Dursleys and while I was growing up, I worked a lot in the house like I was suppose to do. Then, I star-_

 _Dr. Clef: Hold on a second._

 _SCP-5000: W-what? D-d-did I say something wrong?_

 _Dr. Clef: No, no, no. Its just, what do you mean by 'supposed to do'?_

 _Dr. Clef: Did you have a diffrent option_ _that you could've gone to?_

 _SCP-5000: W-well, Aunt Petunia told me that I was delivered to them by my parents, who didn't want me anymore. Then, they went out and then never came back. She told me that I shouldn't stay there because if I did, I might infect Dudley with my 'freakishness' so they tried to get rid of it._

 _SCP-5000: For all I remembered, they tried to be mean to me, they tried to hurt it out of me, they even tried to get_ **them** _away from getting too close to me but not much seemed to work. I didn't even know who they were. I tried to asked Uncle Vernon once but he ended up hitting me. Even Aunt Petunia._ _So, I kept myself quiet after that because they didn't seem quite happy. There was a short man that bowed to me once when we went out. Aunt Petunia kept screaming at me after that. Then, there was this lady that waved nicely at me. I wanted to go talk to her but Aunt Petunia pulled me up the bus so I only saw her when the bus was leaving. It started getting worst when my freakishness started to pop out._

 _Dr. Clef: Can you describe what happened?_

 _SCP-5000: Mhm! There was this one time when Aunt Petunia cut off all my hair except for the front to hide my scar. Dudley made fun of me for the rest of the day and I felt really sad. But then the next morning, all my hair grew back! Aunt Petunia got mad after that, though... She locked me in the cupboard the whole day after school. Then, there was that one time when she tried to force me to wear one of Dudley's old clothes. An ugly sweater with brown spots. She tried to put in on me but it ended up shrinking. Really fast. I was happy it can't be worn anymore. But..._

 _Dr. Clef: She punished you for it?_

 _SCP-5000: (Subject nods his head again)_

 _Dr. Clef: Well, how about we stop for today?_

 _SCP-5000: Okay._

 ** _[Interview ends]_**

[...]

After the interview, Harry was brought to his new room by the blonde man, who he later found out as Dr. Clef, and a few other people. They put the metal things on his arms again and walked him to his room. As they arrived at his room's door, they swiped a card over the machine thing again. 2-4-9-0-1. He memorised that as well. He was then placed in a room, bare of anything except for a bed, a drawer and a cuboard. He also saw a shelf over the head of his bed filled with books. The door locked behind him and he heard the people talk about something but couldn't quite tell what it was. He walked over to his bed and sat there, before picking out a book from the shelf to read to pass the time. He also happened to notice some books that were a complete no-no so he stayed clear of those.

After a few minutes, he heard the door opened. He heard something was placed on the floor and later the door closed again. Harry turned his attention away from tge book and looked the thing that was placed on the floor. It was a tray with mashed potatoes, some ham, peas and a juice box. He looked back at the book that he read and tried to ignore the food that was near his door but soon, his stomach grumbled loudly as the smell of the hot meal reached his nose. 'Couldn't hurt to try some.' he thought to himself. He placed the book and got off from the bed. He sat near the door and brought the tray closer to him before digging in. As he ate, he noticed that he got a bit more sleepier when he was closer to ending his meal. He took the juice box and tried to wash down the feeling. After he finished, he placed the tray back onto the floor, near the door. He walked to his bed and sat there again, yawning. 'It must've been taken hours to get here,' he thought to himself again. 'I think I'll take a short nap.' He layed on his back onto the bed and pulled the covers up on himself. He let out a long yawn before falling asleep.

[...]

After another long day of going through paperwork, Dr. Kondraki was ready to call it a day. He had just recently finished a report about the new SCP. Clef just had recently dropped by and gave him a printed copy of the interview to him to add into the reports before walking out. Kondraki looked back down at the reports and picked one of them up. They were gonna have to do a bit of experimenting with SCP-5000 to determine its actual nature. Couldn't hurt to start tomorrow morning.

A thought then crossed his mind; had he met the kid before? That got him a bit confused. The first time he saw the kid, he felt as if he knew the kid from heart but he shrugged it off and wrote it down as an anomalous effect that occured from SCP-5000. When he entered his office, he tried to grasp through his memories at where or maybe when he saw the kid.

He got off from his chair and stretched, hearing some bones pop. He groaned to himself quietly. A mental note kicked in that told him that he really needed to get out of the office more often. 'I'll see how 408 is doing. They probably need some time outside the facility.' he thought to himself. 'And I'll probably drop by to see that kid again. Just to be sure...'


	4. Medical Melodies

(Since I have no creativity at all, I'm using a few known readers on Youtube as some of the scientists or agents. :D Also, i don't think i correctly guess their age and all so please PM me if i did.)

Dr Glass walked down the quiet halls of Site-17, occasionally greeting any other staff that passes by. Earlier that day, he was confronted by one of the O5 council, who had just given him a report of the new SCP and had asked him to give it a physical and mental test to see if its emotions are stable. They explained to him that its mental health is crucial for keeping this new entity in its containment because what he read in the reports had surprised and frightned him a bit. He lifted his clipboard up into his sight. 'SCP-5000, 8-year-old british male, emerald green eyes and large circular glasses.' he read to himself and sometimes would look uo for its containment chamber.

After a lot of turns and long hallways, he had arrived at the SCPs room. Taking out his keycard, he had slide it down onto the keypad and wrote in his security number. The door slid open and he saw a small figure was present on the corner of the room. Emerald green eyes shone in the slightly dim corner. Dr Glass slowly crouched down and said with a soft smile, "Its ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." The green eyes dimmed down a little and the subject stood up, approaching him. What he saw almost made him sick. The kid had numbers of scars and bruises littered across its skin. Its skinny and petite form shows signs of mild or possibly severe malnutrition. What completely got his attention was the lightning scar on his forehead.

He knew the subject noticed his staring because he quivered back in fear at the attention. The psychiatric backed away a bit before motioning the child to follow him. It took him a second to realize the meaning but SCP-5000 seemed to understand the motion and started to followed his commands. Glass went outside and walked straight on to the medical bay, mentaly making notes for the on-site medics to take a look at the scars and bruises.

A few minutes later, they both arrived at the needed destination. Glass had pressed the button near the door and it slid open, greeting them with the cold air of the medical room. There was a small box room with three doors. One door was wide open and Dr Glass could see why. A level 3 medical team was waiting and making preperations for an injured D-class, probably attacked by an SCP. He went to the door in the middle and opened it. Inside looked identical to the other ones but it was more peaceful looking. A woman in her early thirties was there, furiously scribbling on some notes with her back facing them. She had short cropped reddish brown hair and her jade green eyes were filled with focus as she kept scribbling, ignoring the two people behind her.

Dr Glass then cleared his throat to get the woman's attention with success. She looked at the older man before her eyes landed on the small child next to him. She let out a small gasp. "Doctor, I'm sure a check up was scheduled?" He asked woman. She nodded before saying, "Ok, kid. Please take a seat. I'll be with you in a second." SCP-5000 nodded and went to the medical bed.

After almost half an hour later, Harry had just finished his health check and was asked to stay at the bed. He saw the nice lady pull the man outside and closed the door. He felt scared. They were probably talking about him. Maybe they were talking about his... 'freakishness'. Maybe they were talking about how to get rid of it. He didn't know what they were talking about but wanted them to tell him about it quickly.

After a few minutes of waiting, they were both still outside and Harry got a bit bored so he looked around, in hopes of seeing something that will interest him. A noise from the vents grabbed his attention. What...? He jumped off the bed and approached the vent slowly. He bent down a bit and pried it open. He looked in and saw a red tear drop with blue eyes, staring back at him. The creature in the vent backed up a bit before going straight on out of the vent. It looked at Harry and made a high pitched babble noise at him. He bent down again and placed his hand on the top of its head. It began to make a high pitched purr-like sound.

"Doctor, you're overreacting." Dr Glass said to the female pharmacist. After the health inspection, she had dragged Glass out to tell him the results. "I'm not over reacting about it, Dr Glass. I'm just saying that he might still be confused at all this so that early experiment that they wanted is going to wait until he fully heals. He may be an SCP but he's still a child. A traumatized one, none the less." She replied coldly. Dr Glass sighed and said, "Doctor Dawn, this is O5 command we're talking here. I can't do anything except just give them what they want." They both stood there in silence for a second.

Dawn sighed. "I'll leave him to you. But I better see improvements in his next visit." She warned him. Glass smiled at her and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud smash in the medical room. "Shit." He cursed to himself quietly. He punched the button open and he ran in as soon the door opened. "I-I can e-explain!" SCP-5000 said, holding onto 131. The little teardrop creature let out a high pitched squek. On the floor were broken shards of a jar and the pinkish paste-like liquid were spilled onto the floor. Glass looked back at 5000 and 131 and then back onto the floor before he decided to get him out of there. He grabbed the Subject's shoulder from the back and brought him outside from the medical bay.

After an hour of silence apart from the sound of their feet against the floor, Dr Glass turned to 5000 and said, "I see you've met 131." SCP-5000 looked at him and nodded. He sighed to himself. He had a feeling that he'll end up liking the kid.


	5. The Doctor and The Boy who Lived

_(Below is an interview between SCP-5000, SCP-131-1 and Dr Simon Glass)_

 _Dr Glass: Hello, SCP-5000. Sorry it took too long._

 _SCP-5000: O-oh! Its okay..._

 _Dr Glass: So, SCP-5000. Can you tell me your name, age and birth date?_

 _SCP-5000: U-um.. My name is Harry James Potter. I-I'm 8 years old, I-I think... and I... (subject becomes silent for a one minute) I-I don't remember... I-I'm sorry..._

 _Dr Glass: It okay, SCP-5000. That can be excused. Now from what I read, you once lived with your aunt and uncle, correct?_

 _SCP-5000: (Subject nods slowly before raising its head a little) Y-you won't send me back, w-will you?_

 _Dr Glass: (Dr Glass firmly shakes his head) No. No, we won't. You're under our care now so you don't have to worry about going back._

 _SCP-5000: O-oh... (Subject looks down at SCP-131-1 before petting it)_

 _Dr Glass: Now, can you tell me what happened all the while you lived with them?_

 _SCP-5000: (SCP-5000 becomes silent for 6 minutes) W-well... They always give me chores... Dudley and his friends liked to play Hunting Harry... Weird things always happen when I'm around... There were even strange people! (Subject's grip around SCP-131-1 is noticeably more tighter)_

 _Dr Glass: Can you tell me about these strange people?_

 _SCP-5000: Mhm! They would sometimes bow to me, shake my hand for no reason and do nice things._

 _Dr Glass: Right. Now before I end this recording and start another, is there anything you want to say?_

 _SCP-5000: (Subject becomes silent for 10 minutes)_

 _Dr Glass: SCP-500-._

 _SCP-5000: Thank you for helping me._

 _(End recording)_

 _Note from Dr Glass: It seems there is a potential of more instances of SCP-5000, which the subject had descibed to be older and possibly more experiance with the reality manipulation that SCP-5000 has._ _However, due to how they treat the subject at first glance, a possibality the SCP-5000's parent or any relatives may be a powerful figure for their society._

[...]

Dr Glass had an... 'interesting' time spent with SCP 5000. From what he gather from his interview with the subject, his former guardians were abusive towards him but not enough to have the child move out, he oftenly flinches away from physical interactions and he doesn't have any fear towards pain of any kind unless if its above from what he was used to. The subject has also shown signs of mental instability. Needless to say, Glass was worried for the kid. However, the subject seems to know how to behave and is very cooperative but he still kept an eye on him, just in case.

SCP-5000 sat at the large cushioned chair, hugging onto SCP-131-1. He would sometimes pet the creature in his arms and 131-1 would occasionally let out high pitched babbling. Dr Glass smiled to himself a bit before his head turned at the clock. It was 2:37 p.m. 'Looks like its lunch time.' He looked back at the child on the chair and wondered to himself a bit. 'How would this child react to the other SCPs?'

[...]

A patient infected by the pestilince was cured once again. The doctor stepped back and watched as his patient slowly got up from the surgery table, placing their feet down onto the floor. "You are cured, my friend." The doctor said to his patient. The man looked at himself but didn't comment any further. The door than opened up. "SCP-049," A stern but calm voice told him. "Please step out of the surgical room." The doctor looked back at his patient, then the guards at the door and then he obeyed their orders. He walked out from the warm room into the cool air-conditioned hallway. Four guards than circled him before clasping a handcuff on his gloved arms, along with a metallic collar on his neck attached to four wooden poles. He was used to this type of treatment after every surgery. After the breach, he doubted they trusted him to do things without their permission.

As they walked him to his chambers, the doctor caught sight of the local psychiatrist with a small child behind him, who clung onto one of those small tear drop creatures that he had met before. The psychiatrist stopped one of the guards and talked to him about an evaluation result. As they spoke to each other, the doctor took notice of the child behind him and looked at him curiously. Somehow, he couldn't feel the presence of the pestillince on the child. Instead, he felt like the weight of the world left him and he felt peace. His arm reached out to touch the child but unfortunately, one of the guards saw and had pulled the child away from him. After that, the psychiatrist told the guard to meet him in his office later on.

The doctor looked back at child with a sad expression while the psychiatrist brought him away. He felt the peace had left him and the burden from before return to his shoulders. The child looked back at him for what he would guess as the last time and he smiled at him. As if he promises to come back to see him again. Underneath his mask, the doctor smiled to himself before walking along with the guards.

[...]

After Dr Glass had a small talk with Agent Dawkins, SCP-5000 then asked about SCP-049. It took the man a while to try and explain to him why he can't tell him about it yet. Kids can be curious at some times but this one was no exception. After a while, they arrived to his holding cell. Dr Glass slid in his keycard and wrote in his security number. "Go on in, SCP-5000." He said to the Subject, stepping aside. The child looked at him and quickly walked into his containment chamber. Dr Glass looked back at the room one more time before closing the door.

Harry sat on his bed with his little friend on his lap. He liked 131. Harry thought 131 was a sweet little fellow that loves pats and hugs. He placed his companion onto the floor and went to one of the drawers, opening one of it. After taking out some crayons and papers, he layed on the floor next to the small creature and began drawing. All the while outside of his room, alarms blared.

(0w0 What happened here? Well, A/N again. Sorry for the really slow update... again.. I just had too much going on and didn't have much time for any writing so please pardon me.)


	6. AN! :(

Hey readers. I know that my updates have been slower than before. Thats cuz my phone is busted and needs replacement. I'll be getting a new one soon at least in a few days so please wait for the next update soon. Again, I'm so sorry for the long delay.


	7. Fires and Accidents

(You are now listening to a tape left by March, the writer of this story. Listen to the recording?

» Yes

[Playing tape]

 _"...Oh, it's on? Oh Ok, um, Hello readers. First of all, sorry for the delay. I had too much problems in real life so I had to put it on hold so thank you so much for being patient. Also, I had a test to go through which wasn't easy._

 _Secondly, as ya'll remember from my previous update, my phone got busted so I had to get myself a new one but it took me a while to log back in to finish up the chapter. With that all aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3"_

[End tape]

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or SCP. Just the plot bunnies.)

A lone, slender figure walked throughthe halls of Site-17, humming a tune. 953 had just gotten herself out of her containment chamber to 'stretch her legs' but she had to go back. Her boys would miss her then. Her struts were delicate as her many fox tails would flicked along with her steps. Her silky long hair fluttered behind her, she felt a presence.

She silently peaked at a corner and saw a child, accompanied by an older man. The child looked ragged and bony but so fragile looking. As if he would shatter easily if not taken care of properly. The man, who was named Simon Glass, opened up the door for the child to enter. She watched as the fragile child entered the room and left when she Dr Glass turned around. A small voice in her head tempted her to release him when her fox ears then picked up a sound of alarms. 'Huh,' she thought. 'That was quick.' She looked back at the door and decided to do it next time she was out when the hall was completely empty. She walked and took a turn, before disapearing into the shadows.

[...]

Dr Dawn stalked down the hallways after the fire alarms had sounded and the problem had been resolved. Stupid Gerald. He needed to be much more careful when handling lab equipment. She held up her hand onto her forehead. It felt a bit hot. Maybe it was because of the headache that was forming in her head. She still wonders how that man can even still live even through all that hell he has been through.

Said man, however, is getting his ass dragged by a pissed off nurse to the medical bay and have Dawn deal with him. Oh well, at least they pay her extra for this. She arrived at the medical bay and entered her office. She looked over her office and sat herself down on her chair before going over the files on her clip board, reaching into one of her drawers for a sweet guilty snack. She felt everywhere and tried the other drawer. Then the other and then the other one. 'Where the hell are my snacks?'

'Knock, knock, knock'

She looked back up at the door and closed all the drawers on her desk. "Come in!" She said, looking up at the visitor. Dr Gerald came in, injured as usual and slowly waved at her in a sheepish manner. "Gerald, don't move your arm. It'll make the injury way more worst. Please sit down on the counter." She ordered. Her eyes wandered on Gerald's body, examining the injuries. She went to the first aid kit and took some supplies. A lot of them. She sighed to herself. 'He is **so** lucky that I do these things for him.'

[...]

A few moments of drawing and reading, Harry was drawn out of it. The people from before had came back and told him to follow them. He obeyed and followed the men from the middle. 131 must've known what was going on because he followed them as well. The men, however, didn't want him to come so they shooed him away. Harry watched as his friend was repeatedly shooed away everytime he tried to follow them. Finally, one of the men took 131 and brought him away. Harry waved at him sadly and begrudingly followed the man that hadn't left him.

As they went deeper into the hallway, Harry noticed that there were lesser and lesser people. He felt slightly scared but didn't say anything. They arrived at a door, where the man pressed a button and the door opened. The man told him to enter the room. He seemed hesitant at first but was forced to comply when the man nudged him from behind, who told him to 'just get in the room'. He slowly walked inside and almost immediately the door had shut behind him. He looked about at his surroundings. There wasn't much in the room except a table with some crayons, a stack of paper and a stack of books next to it. He went up to the table and sat on the chair next to it. His hands reached for a nearby crayon to draw with before settling in with a few doodles on a piece of paper. Suddenly, a voice from an intercom (Mister Glass thought you that word) spoke out;

"Please enter into SCP-5000's containment chamber."

The door slid opened, causing Harry to look up. A man wearing orange coloured clothes entered the room. Harry was startled at the sudden intrusion, let alone a stranger. He wouldn't mind much if it was Miss Dawn or Mister Clef but a stranger was completely crossing the line. He hopped down the chair in a panicking tone and ran to the other side of the room, away from the stranger. He began to panic even more when the stranger went nearer and nearer to him. His eyes began to glow.

[...]

 _Addendum-5000-1: Test logs_

 _ **Item:** D-19376_

 _Notes: D_ _-19376 was instructed to enter the containment chamber and try to interact with SCP-5000. D-19376 was introduced in the containment room. The subject acknowledged D-19376 upon entering and react_ _ed in a_ _panicked manner. D-19376 began to_ _approach the Subject but ceased, reporting that SCP-5000's eyes had glowe_ _d. At approximately 14 seconds, the subject had dematerialise from the containment room._

 _Note from Dr Dawn: "Okay, who the hell scared SCP-5000 so bad until he literally dropped into my office? Do any of you even read what was written down on his description files? I want the person responsible for this in my office. **NOW**."_

 _Note from Dr Gears: "To avoid any other incidents involving SCP-5000 from happening again, please refer to the files given or ask Dr Glass for assistance."_

[...]

"Are you serious?" Dr Dawn groaned as she glared down at the level 3 researcher, who shrunk under her gaze. "B-but ma'am, we just needed to determine his object cla-" 'SLAM!' Both of Dawn's hands slammned onto her table, telling the man across it to shut up. Harry, who sat next to Gerald, grabbed onto his uninjured arm in fear. He didn't expect Miss Dawn to be this scary when she's angry. Gerald, however, had almost pissed himself in fear as he clutched one of Harry's arm. It was very, very rare for people to see Dawn this furious. Sure, they've seen her pissed off a couple of times but that was on a mild level. Even the SCPs tremble in fear when she's this furious.

"Look, I've had enough sh-" she glanced at Harry, "Stuff to deal with and I didn't want something like this to happen. If you had just taken the dang time to read the fu-" She caught herself again. It was hard to not swear when you're furious but was no exception when there's a kid here. Kids were like parrots. They copy everything you do. She took a deep breath and said, "We'll talk about this next time." The man seemed relieved and left without hesitation. She looked back at the patched up man and said, "Gerald, do you mind sending SCP-5000 back to his room? It just across of Glass's office in the South wing." Gerald nodded at her and brought the kid to follow him. Harry looked at her as she bitterly smiled and nodded at him. She felt a bit relieved when Harry left. Just then, she heard a noise by the air vents.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT 999, THOSE ARE **MY** SNACKS!"

[...]

Harry looked at the man next to him as they walked. He was all messed up looking with patches and bandages all over himself. His dark brown hair was messy while his white coat had burn marks all over the bottom of the waist part. Harry also noticed that he limped a bit. "Um, Mister?," The man looked down at him. "Yes?" "Is Miss Dawn always scary when she's angry?" The man looked away from him for a moment, thinking. "No," He answered. "In fact, she's rarely angry. At least not like that." Harry's head nodded in understandment.

The rest of the way was filled with silence as the older man tried to make some small talk to the boy. Needless to say, it was really awkward. Minutes later, they took a short break at the cafeteria since Harry's room was a bit farther away into the facility and also, he missed lunch so he was starving. He went to the infinite pizza box that they've kept and took two slices of peperoni pizza. He placed the slices onto a paper plate and placed them on the table. He sat down across Harry and took a slice for himself. The boy seemed hesitant at first but then took the other one. "So...," Gerald struggled trying to come up with a conversation topic. "How do you like the facility so far?" Harry took a moment to think as he gazed at the floor. "I like it. Miss Dawn and Mister Glass seem nice. Mister Clef was a bit weird but I like him." He replied.

They both began to make a small conversation. Harry would ask about what he worked as and how it was while Gerald tried to fish out a bit of useful information from him. Like, does have any allergies? Does he have a favourite snack? What are his hobbies? Harry would leave most of the questions and carry on with a new one or just plainly deny them. However, unknown to them, something was lurking outside of the cafeteria.


	8. Meeting Geoff

After a slight incident with 408 (Those damn butterflies just couldn't stay in one place for a second), Dr Kondraki was forced to do some paperwork for the damage. He was halfway through it when his phone suddenly vibrated. He picked up the phone and looked at the contact name. 'Oh', he thought, 'It's Glass. Wonder what he needs.' He clicked the accept button and placed his cell phone by his ear. "Hello?" he greeted.

 _"Oh, hey Konny. Do you mind if I ask a favour from you? Its about the new SCP."_ Kondraki raised an eyebrow at that. The kid? "What happened?" _"I scheduled an apoitment for him in the medical bay for a complete check up but I'm afraid I can't make it."_ "And you want me too?" Kondraki asked his collegue. _"I was hoping if you can bring him there for me."_ This caused him to raise an eyebrow at the statement. "Do I look like a babysitter to you?" he asked the younger man, hoping that he was joking. _"No."_ "Why me then? I thought Dawn or maybe Clef could handle him." He heard a scoff from the other side of the phone.

 _"You have to be kidding, right? Clef and a reality bender? In the same room? That's suicide right there. Dawn is getting ready to leave the country because of a certain SCP. I mean, she was told to leave shortly after the orders were given. Plus, I have a small feeling that you want to see this new SCP, correct?"_ "...you got me." he sighed, getting up. "Where's the kid at?" Kondraki asked. _"Last I heard, he was with Gerald. Anyways, gotta go. Good luck."_ And with that, the line had cut off. He pocketed his phone and looked at the paper work on his desk.

'Fuck it. I'll just dump it on Iceberg.'

[...]

Some guards were escorting Harry back to his cell after his little 'bonding' time with Gerald. Glass had just entered the cafeteria when they both had finished eating and had asked him to get Harry back to his room. It had something to do with a health examination taking place soon. Looking back at the kid's current condition, he didn't have to think twice. He threw away the paper plates and told Harry to follow the MTF back to his room.

After a series of twist and turns in the corridors, they had finally reached his cell room. One of the guards digged into his pockets and used his key card on the keypad to his room and slid it in, causing the door to open up. Harry went inside and turned back to see the one who slid in the card wave goodbye to him, as the door closed. He looked back around in his room. It was a bit stale looking without 131 zooming around. He missed the little guy.

After a while of just mindlessly doing small tasks to his room, he heard the door suddenly opened. He looked at where the door is and saw a man enter. Harry became a bit scared and ducked under his bed. He saw the man's foot move from the door and to his bed. The man kneeled down until his head was on the floor, looking at Harry with a smile on his face. "'ello there mate," He said to Harry in a weird voice. "Your the new SCP, right? The name's Geoff. What's your name?" He asked the emerald eyed child. "M-my name's Harry! Nice to meet you too!" Harry introduced himself to Geoff. "I-I don't think you should be here... won't people get mad at you?" "Oh no, I'm an SCP myself! My buddy is probably looking around for me. Why don't you help me go find him?" Geoff offered. Harry thought for a moment but he didn't want to make the nice man mad so eventually gave in. "O-okay.."

[...]

After a few minutes of walking, Geoff had began to tell Harry how he and Commander Price met. "So, my first encounter with him was at a florist shop which turbed out to be a disguise for a site. I think it was called 'Stephany's Classy Posies'. Yeah, I think it was that.", He continued as Harry tried to keep up with his speed. Thanks to his cousin constant game of 'Harry Hunt', Harry had an increase in speed but it costed him a lot of his energy. Geoff seemed to notice this and asked, "You okay there, mate?" Harry nodded at Geoff. "Just a bit tired." The older man stretched out his hand at Harry. By instinct, Harry grabbed it and allowed himself to be pulled by Geoff, who continued his story.

Half an hour had passed and Harry began to notice something weird. There were red lights and loud beeping sounds. He didn't liked the beeping sounds. He tugged on Geoff's shirt, looking up at him as the man looked down at him. "Mr Geoff, why is there loud beeping? I don't like it..." Geoff looked back up for a minute before responding, "They might've had a bit of a malfunction maybe. It means we need to leave." He then held Harry's hand a bit tighter and began to rush along the corridor as they tried to get away from the beeping sound. Harry felt frightened as they both marched around, looking for an exit. However, it seemed that something else had found them first. Geoff saw the person and smiled. "'ello mates!" He greeted the person. Harry hid behind him, feeling a bit scared.

"Fuck! Not you again, dammit!" the man yelled. A few more men (or MTF) were looking at them from behind the shouting man, looking amused with what was happening in front of them. Harry felt Geoff cover his ears. "Oi! No need to swear in front of a child here!".

[...]

After a round of insults were sent to Geoff by Commander Price, he had to leave. He didn't want Harry to swear at such a young age. Also, he heard that Dawn was the one thats taking care of Harry, which gave him another reason not to. He swear to god, that woman is scarier than satan himself. They were deeper into the site when they've reached Gate B, which was shut. He sighed in frustration. God dammit... He went to the other direction, dragging Harry along. Geoff made some more turns before finally giving up. He turned to Harry, "You remember where your room is, right?" The boy nodded.

For about 2 hours later, Harry pulled Geoff back to where they originally started. They entered into his room and the door shut from behind them. Geoff leaned against a wall while Harry sat on his bed, yawning. He went to the younger boy's bed and proceeded to lay him, tucking him in. It wasn't long before Harry finally fell asleep. Geoff smiled to himself but then frowned when he heard noises from outside.

"Shit..."

 **A/N: Okay, first of all, I want to thank my readers for being so damn patient with my slow ass updates. Also, I need a beta reader so that I can have at least have a grasp of what I'm doing before I send more chapters up to ya'll. Lastly...** **Who do you want to see next?**


End file.
